


[Podfic of] Love Looks Better In Color

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Of course I’m not worrying about a soulbond forming as soon as our hands touch. That was one of the first things they knocked out of us at Hendon, thinking that we were any more likely than anyone else to experience the rarest of bonds, simply because we dealt with the public.(Set during the first book, during the scene where Peter agrees to become Nightingale's apprentice.)
Relationships: Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic of] Love Looks Better In Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xan_reads (xancredible)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Looks Better In Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748354) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Happy Winter Podfic Treats!

Podfic Length: 43:19  
Download Links: [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Love%20Looks%20Better%20in%20Colour.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Love%20Looks%20Better%20in%20Colour.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover] Love Looks Better In Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508096) by [Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle)




End file.
